hot_cat_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Cattia
Hot Cattia is half of the continent Ignegelus. Geography Hot Cattia is ruled by grand volcanoes and extensive plains, with patches of thin forests. There are mountanious areas around the edge, populated by swift rivers and clear lakes. The Rift The Rift is a damp ashy border between Hot Cattia and Cold Doggia. It is around two kilometers wide, and stretches to each edge of Ignegelus. It marks where Hot Cat arrived. Though Hot Cat arrived long ago, the land has never cured itself. Perhaps this line is a marker telling us ''go no further, you will surely perish. ''The one attempt to settle the rift resulted in the cold dogs driving off its residents. The Rift is mainly populated by the Tribe of the Rift. The Lost City of Conflagratios sits somewhere in the rift. Embarion Embarion is the largest volcano of Hot Cattia, and the most active. There are small explosions frequently, and the Tribe of Pyrolatry, who live near the rim, will retreat to the base of the volcano for a ceremony during this time. Backwing Forest is where most prey comes from in this region. Ikaru and Tetra Twin volcanoes, Ikaru and Tetra go off during certain times. Ikaru explodes during the Equinox celebration, while Tetra goes off on the coldest night of the year, Glacive. Ikaru holds most of the Tribe of Forgefire. The Umshard Range The Umshard Range is the range of mountains which travel from across the top of Hot Cattia down the side, encircling the land with only a few gaps in between. The mountains here include Terea, Seroes, Pytriuk, Qsare, Lioru, Aqier, Kjhira, and Piresce. Caliente Bay Caliente Bay is home to unique aquatic lifeforms, as well as a large portion of Hot Creatures. The water is clear and deep, making it a good location to spend your day off. Caliente Bay is one of the locations where the Solstice Celebration for the shortest day is celebrated, because the temperatures are warm enough for creatures to leave their dens. Mjoerl Mjoerl, which is also a favored curse word, is the swamp on the southern side of Hot Cattia, home to the Tribe of the Ash Sage's extensive gardens. Not much prey is to be found, but there is a ton of vegetation. Phoenix River Phoenix River runs through the Umshard Range, and on in a diagonal line through the continent all the way to the bottom. Most settlements are along this river, as there are many schools of fish. Feu and Fuoco Feu and Fuoco are twin rock arches in the very heart of Hot Cattia, where the City of Ashlumin exists. Phoenix River passes through the center of Feu and Fuoco. Aestas Aestas is the huge desert in the center of Hot Cattia, surrounding Feu, Fuoco, and the City of Ashlumin. Most vegetation is cacti, along with a few scraggly bushes. Phoenix River passes through Aestas. Nekki Plains Nekki surrounds Aestas, and is a large plain. There are gazelle and other prey, which are hunted by the Hot Wolves and Hot Tigers. Phoenix River runs through Nekki. WIP Category:Locations